


Like You Hate Me

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I HAVE A MIGHTY NEED, angry rough sex, here be smut, never insult the conda, plot?, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader comes home angry to her shared apartment with Tom, and he helps her get rid of her anger in a...<i>constructive</i> manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.

I was angry. I slammed the door behind me when I entered the apartment I shared with my best guy friend, Tom, and I let out a scream of rage.

“That bastard! How dare he humiliate me like that?” I shouted as I relived the awful experience over and over in my mind. Tossing my purse on the counter, I tore off my coat and flung it haphazardly toward the rack. I had just met my boyfriend of eight months at a bar and caught sight of him groping a blond woman and murmuring in her ear. It was at that point that he’d seen me, but instead of acting ashamed, he’d broken up with me in a very loud voice. He’d shouted that I didn’t put out, so why would he stay with me for longer than he had to? He’d called me a prude and a slut all in the same sentence, and I’d stormed out of the bar after slapping his Neanderthal face. I certainly wasn’t a slut, but I was far from a prude. I’d made grown men whimper and beg for more and less of my touch in the same breath. The fact that I hadn’t had sex with Rodney was completely beside the point. So what if I didn’t feel comfortable enough with him yet to bare all? That didn’t give him the right to make out with a blond bimbo and insult me in front of an entire bar of people.

“(Y/n)? I thought you were going to see Rod?” Tom asked as he came out of his bedroom. His hair was damp and he had only a towel wrapped around his hips. “Did something happen? You seem a bit angry, love.”

Damn him.

Damn him and his fucking attractive body.

“And now you walk in,” I growled under my breath. “Fucking perfect.”

I started pacing back and forth in an attempt to figure out how to handle my anger and pent up energy.

“Sorry, what did I do?” Tom asked in confusion, and I turned on him.

“You want to know what you fucking did? You came out of the shower looking like a fucking Greek god with nothing but a towel covering your perfect fucking ass after my dickwad of a boyfriend dumped me for a tramp!” I practically shouted as I walked toward Tom. My stilettos clacked noisily on the tile floor, and I saw Tom’s eyes flash as I approached. But my mouth didn’t stop there. “So, Thomas Motherfucker Hiddleston, you either stop teasing me by being your usual fucking perfect self, or you put that fifth limb to good use and fuck the living daylights out of me. Am I understood?”

Tom readjusted his towel and took a slow, predatory step toward me.

“I don’t think you realize what you’re getting yourself into, (y/n),” he said in a low voice. Tom took another step toward me, and I suddenly had the feeling that I’d made a grave error in taunting him. But did I stop? Oh no, I wasn’t that sensible.

“Oh, really? Are you really such a good fuck, or is this your manly pride trying to defend your honor?” I internally shouted at myself to stop, but my lips just kept running when I turned around to walk away. I muttered darkly under my breath. “I’ll bet your cock is the size of a walnut.”

Tom let out a feral growl and I found myself pinned face first against a wall. He ground his hips against mine, and I felt a large hardness poking at me insistently through his towel.

“Does this feel like a fucking walnut to you? Huh?” Tom snarled in my ear. I let out a moan and whispered a hostile ‘fuck you.’ “Oh, that’s the idea, is it? You wanted to piss me off until I got so damn hard that I had no choice but to fuck your sweet little pussy? Hm? Is that it?”

Maybe that was why my subconscious made me keep egging him on, but I couldn’t answer, because all my attention was focused on the point of contact between his cock and my ass where he was grinding mercilessly. A hard smack landed on my ass and I yelped in a mix of pleasure and pain.

“Answer me, my little harlot. Do you want me to fuck you? I warn you, though, if you say yes, I’ll make you scream until your voice is hoarse,” Tom said as he reached around my body with his free hand and roughly grasped one of my breasts. I moaned and arched up into his hand.

“Yes, already!” I shrieked as he pinched my nipple, sending a jolt of pleasure through me. Tom yanked me from the wall, tossed me over his shoulder, and carried me to the bedroom like a caveman.

“Such a fucking slut,” Tom said as he tossed me on the bed. I started struggling immediately when he tried to pin me to the bed, and Tom took the towel from around his waist to tie me to the headboard. “If you want me to stop, say ‘red.’ Now, love, I know you’re on birth control, and I’m clean, so I’m not going to use a condom unless you really want one.”

“Don’t you fucking dare. If you’re gonna fuck me, I want to feel you dripping out when we’re done,” I growled, begging him with my eyes to just fuck me already.

“I want you to beg first,” Tom said as he tore off my dress, bra, panties, and heels. His hand moved between my legs as I resolutely shut my mouth, and Tom moaned as he found me wet and wanting. “You’re so wet for me already. Come on, my little whore. Let me hear you say ‘fuck me, Tom.’”

“Go to hell,” I growled as he started rubbing my clit, but he just laughed.

“So we’re going to do this the hard way? Fine. I’ve got all night,” Tom said as he wrenched my knees apart and buried his face between my legs in an almost violent manner. He was moaning and grunting like an animal as he thrust his tongue inside me and swirled it around my clit. I tried to buck my hips and throw him off, but all I got was a tighter grip on my thighs as Tom licked me faster and harder. I moaned loudly and started arching my back in pleasure. “You gonna come for me? You gonna come for me, slut?”

“Tom! Tom! Fuck,” I shouted as I convulsed and twisted in my orgasm. Tom moaned and dropped my legs, and a moment later, he’d crawled up my legs and buried his stiff length inside my wetness. I screamed as he stretched me, and Tom froze for a moment.

“Do you need to say your safe word?”

“No! No, no, don’t stop! Please, don’t stop!” I cried out, and Tom was spurred into action. He started thrusting into me hard and fast, bending my legs up until they were over his elbows.

“Fuck, you’re so damn tight!” He pounded into me over and over, striking my g-spot with every thrust until I was shouting in the throes of my second orgasm. “Yeah, that’s it! Come for me, baby!”

A third orgasm washed over me a mere moment later, and Tom groaned at the feeling of my cunt squeezing him.

“Give me another! I know you can! All good sluts come when they’re told,” Tom said as he released one of my legs and raised the other ankle up to his shoulder, bending me nearly in half as he fucked me even harder. I could almost feel him in my lungs as he forced moans from me. Tom leaned his head down and bit one of my nipples as his thrusts started to falter. “Come on, come for me, (y/n)!”

His voice sounded strained. He was close too. After a few more hard thrusts, I fell apart again with a sound that was a mix of a moan and a sob, and Tom thrust even deeper inside me and came with a roar. His hips stuttered in choppy movements as we came down, and I let out a soft whimper when Tom pulled out. Tom untied my wrists and pulled me into his arms. He nuzzled me softly as I panted against his chest.

“Are you alright?” He asked quietly, and I nodded my head against him. “I’m sorry if that wasn’t what you were intending.”

“Hush, Tom. I wanted exactly that,” I said as I placed a small kiss on his chest. “Did…Did you want that?”

“Yes, darling. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Tom said as he kissed the top of my head. We pulled the covers over us, and for the first time since we met, we fell asleep as lovers in each other’s arms.

\---

The next morning, we awoke to the sound of pounding on the apartment door.

“I’ve got it, darling,” Tom murmured as he slipped out of the bed, giving me a kiss before he pulled on some trousers and went to answer the door. I threw on one of Tom’s long shirts, making sure it covered the essentials before I walked out into the living area.

“(Y/n)! There you are,” Rodney said. He looked like hell as he stood in the doorway, and I wondered how drunk he’d gotten the night before. “I didn’t mean anything that I said last night. That blond bitch meant nothing. Please, can we start over?”

Tom looked quietly defeated as he stepped away from the door. He started to walk back to the bedroom, but I blocked his path before he could.

“Fuck you, Rodney,” I called before I put my arms around Tom’s neck and kissed him. Never have I heard a more beautiful sound than the slam of the apartment door as Rodney left that day. Tom picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. When we got back to the bedroom, I smiled and flipped us on the bed so that I was on top this time. Tom gazed at me hungrily and leaned up to kiss the area between my breasts.

“We’re not leaving this bedroom today, are we?” He asked sounding pleased at the prospect.

“No. No, we’re not.”


End file.
